


Институт

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: В которой Алек представляет Рыбу своей семье и Клэри.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508
Kudos: 2





	Институт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Institute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339104) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



— Вы когда-нибудь ездили на нем верхом? — Спросил Макс, когда все наконец перестали орать.

Рыба спокойно сидел у ног Алека, когда он стоял в центре входа в Институт, высунув язык изо рта и тихо дыша.

Остальная часть комнаты все еще была в состоянии шока, сестра Алека, Джейс, Клэри, его мать, Андерхилл, и Алек не был удивлен ни в малейшей степени, потому что он и Рыба были покрыты Ихором и вампирской кровью, и Рыба несла его за куртку, когда они вошли в Институт, как непослушный детеныш, и Алек был уверен, что Андерхилл получил видео или, по крайней мере, фотографию, и Алек не мог знать, послал ли этот человек его Магнусу и колдуну Рею, вероятно.

— Зачем мне это делать? — Спросил Алек, потому что ему, честно говоря, никогда не приходило в голову, что демон был почти размером с лошадь.

Макс пожал плечами: «Это было бы забавно.»

Алек перевел взгляд на Рыбу и нахмурился, вероятно, это будет забавно, и это даст ему лучшую точку обзора для стрельбы из лука.

Алек покачал головой, он не собирался ездить на Рыбе, было бы невежливо даже всерьез задумываться об этом, Рыба не была лошадью.

— Можно мне на нем прокатиться? — Спросил Макс.

Алек открыл рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но его мать наконец обрела дар речи.

— Ни в коем случае! Александр, что, во имя Ангела, здесь делает эта тварь? — взвизгнула она, едва сдерживая истерику.

— Э-э, я совершенно уверен, что он здесь не во имя Ангела. — Сказал Джейс ошеломленно, как будто его пару раз ударили по голове.

Андерхилл, чей смех, наконец, начал умирать, был послан в новые раскаты смеха, используя соседний стол, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Алек закатил глаза: «Рыба был обеспокоен, один из вампиров пытался укусить меня».

— Обеспокоен? Почему демон беспокоится о том, что тебя укусят вампиры? — спросила Иззи.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Алек.

— Что это? — Спросила Клэри, — Как насчет свиданий с Магнусом?

Смех Андерхилла превратился в полусмех и полувздох, но он, казалось, не мог перестать смеяться.

— Возможно, но они его не очень любят. — Я почти уверен, что Рыба начала мочиться на его одежду, — объяснил Алек. — Магнус говорит, что некоторые пропали.

Андерхилл упал на пол, и стол с громким стуком оттолкнулся от него.

Услышав шум, Рыба вскочила на ноги и зарычала.

— Эй, все в порядке, Андерхилл просто ведет себя глупо. — Алек ворковал на Рыбу, схватив ее голову в свои руки и заставляя ее опустить голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

-Кажется, я обоссался. — Ахнул Андерхилл, когда его смех наконец стих.

— От смеха или от испуга? — Спросил Алек, глядя на приземлившегося Сумеречного охотника.

Андерхилл сделал паузу, чтобы подумать и перевести дыхание: «Вероятно, немного и того и другого».

— Рыба болтается у Магнуса уже два месяца, — вздохнул Алек, — И единственное, что он сделал, это помочился на одежду глупого колдуна.

— На что он получил разрешение от Алека. — Вмешался Андерхилл.

— Право. — Поправил Андерхилла Алек и повернулся к матери, — Он, вероятно, не причинит вреда никому, кто не хочет причинить мне вреда, он очень заботливый.

— Он просто прелесть. Вы бы видели его с Председателем Мяу, — сказал Андерхилл, — Я не знаю, что происходит, но это самое сладкое зрелище в мире, когда Рыба разрывает акулу на части и скармливает крошечные кусочки этому коту.

Мариза пристально посмотрела на Андерхилла, а затем снова повернулась к Алеку.

— Конклаву это не понравится. — Наконец сказала она.

— Что еще нового, им больше не нравится все, что я делаю. — Алек закатил глаза.

— Они могут заставить тебя отослать его обратно, — заметила Клэри.

— Ну, шутка с ними, мы уже пробовали, что Рыба возвращается в течение часа. — Алек сказал им, пожав плечами, — Я собираюсь заняться своими бумагами прямо сейчас.

Алек направился к своему кабинету, а Рыба последовал за ним.

Но это не помешало ему услышать скулеж Макса.

— Но, мам, я правда думаю, что было бы здорово прокатиться на демоне, пожалуйста? — Взмолился Макс.

Алек был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать ответ матери, но, вероятно, это все еще было громкое «нет».


End file.
